unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Race
Characters *Bowser *Mr. Game & Watch *Mario *Wawabowser *New Luigi *New Mario *Squadala Man Script Scene 1 Bowser and Mr. Game & Watch are driving to the Black House in Mario's abandoned buggy, Cario. Mr. Game & Watch is driving, and Bowser is in the passenger's seat next to him. BOWSER: Faster, faster! Step on it! I wanna torch that pesky plumber! MR. GAME & WATCH: I'm trying, I'm trying! You realize this is my house they've taken over, right? BOWSER: Yeah... MR. GAME & WATCH: Don't worry, we'll be there in no time. Cario drives off into the horizon as the screen fades to black. Scene 2 New Mario is following Squadala Man in his go-kart as Squadala Man flies in the direction of the Black House on his magic carpet. NEW MARIO: Hey! Hey, Squadala Man! SQUADALA MAN: What is it? NEW MARIO: I need to stop by my house to pick something up. SQUADALA MAN: What is it? NEW MARIO: It's a surprise. You'll love it. SQUADALA MAN: Fine... New Mario stops by Mario's Pad, where New Mario currently lives instead of Mario, and runs inside to grab a cupcake sitting on the table. He also sees the UFO sitting in the driveway. NEW MARIO: Hmm...I wonder if I can nab that UFO as well... New Mario runs outside, hops into the UFO, and starts it up. It begins to levitate as a claw extends from inside it and grabs the go-kart underneath. SQUADALA MAN: What is that?! NEW MARIO: Oh, it's my UFO. I grabbed it just in case. The duo continues their flight to the Black House. Scene 3 Soon, the contenders arrive: Bowser and Mr. Game & Watch in Cario, Squadala Man on his magic carpet, and New Mario in his UFO. MARIO: Hey! What's going on here? NEW MARIO: I propose a race. This go-kart is up for grabs. MARIO: It's mine! WAWABOWSER: I'm going with Mario! NEW LUIGI: What about me? I don't get a vehicle! NEW MARIO: You can go with me. NEW LUIGI: Cool! NEW MARIO: OK! We'll race from here to Bowser's Castle. First one there gets to keep the castle and ''the Black House! BOWSER: WHAT?! No fair! That's my castle! NEW MARIO: Well, you can keep it and'' get the Black House if you win the race. BOWSER: Grr...fine. You've got yourself a deal. NEW MARIO: OK! Everybody...start...your...engines! The contestants start their engines, Squadala Man places his hands on his magic carpet, and New Mario presses a button in his UFO which causes the lights around it to blink faster and faster. NEW MARIO: On your marks... The vehicles line up in front of the Black House. NEW MARIO: Get set... The contestants simultaneously shiver with excitement. NEW MARIO: GO! The UFO's laser cannon fires into the air and the vehicles speed away into the horizon. Scene 4 The vehicles are speeding down the brown, dusty road, with Squadala Man and the New Mario Bros. flying higher than the rest. NEW MARIO: OK, it's time to execute the plan. I can't be too obvious, though, or I'll be accused of cheating and be disqualified. NEW LUIGI: What are you going to do? NEW MARIO: I'll pick off the contestants, one by one. New Mario aims the UFO's laser cannon at Squadala Man and blasts it out of the sky. SQUADALA MAN: No faaaaaaiiiiirrrr... NEW MARIO: All's fair in love and war, sucker. Heh heh heh! NEW LUIGI: Great job, boss! But what about the others? Meanwhile, the other contestants have sped away, along a steep, downward incline. NEW MARIO: Hmph. I'll get them eventually, too. I have one last trick up my sleeve. New Mario pulls out his cupcake and brings it closer and closer to his mouth as the screen fades to black. The End Trivia The music playing during Scene 4 of this episode is called RED ZONE by Beatmania IIDX.